You Are My Weakness
by SooHyun137
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun Ingin Membalas Dendamnya Pada Keluarga Lee, Lelaki Itu Berniat Membalaskan Dendamnya Pada Keluarga Itu Melalui Lee Sungmin Dan Membuat Keluarga Itu Menderita, Berhasilkah? 'Kau Adalah Kelemahanku' Cho Kyuhyun. 'Aku Mencintaimu' Lee Sungmin. Kisah Bergenre Thrill Yang Menceritakan Rasa Benci Cho Kyuhyun Dengan Di Selingi Romansa Di Dalamnya.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dia begitu sempurna…**_

_**Manik coklat kelam yang dapat mengintimidasi siapa saja dengan tatapan tajamnya…**_

_**Suara merdu yang dapat menghipnotis para wanita bila mendengarnya…**_

_**Senyum manis nan angkuh membingkai wajah rupawan yang bahkan dewa-dewi yunani iri melihatnya…**_

_**Kulit putih yang membungkus tubuh berotot nan maskulin yang dapat membuat para wanita bergairah melihatnya…**_

_**Ya! dia begitu sempurna…**_

_**Namun…**_

_**Dibalik kesempurnaan pasti ada kelemahan…**_

**You Are My Weakness**

**Genre : Romance , Thrill , Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Jungmo, Lee Sooman, etc.**

**Part : ****1/?**

**Warning : Genderswitch , Miss Typo**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya menyalurkan inspirasi melalui cerita, ff ini hanya pelampiasan khayalan saya yang terlalu tinggi. Jadi apabila anda semua tidak menyukai ff ini saya harap anda tidak usah membacanya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

'Cklek' lelaki tua itu menatap tajam pintu yang terbuka di depannya, memperlihatkan sosok rupawan dibalik pintu itu. Mata lelaki tua itu semakin _intens _menatap sosok rupawan yang melangkah mendekatinya. "Apa yang kau mau?" desisnya tajam, manik matanya berkilat geram menatap sosok rupawan yang seolah mengindahkan pertayaannya. "APA MAUMU HAH?!" teriakan lelaki tua itu menggema di ruang pengap tempat kedua lelaki itu berada. Sosok itu menatap datar lelaki tua di depannya, senyum pongah tercipta di wajah rupawannya melihat wajah ketakutan lelaki tua di depannnya, jemari kekarnya bergerak mencengkram bahu lelaki tua di bawahnya. Sosok itu membungkukan tubuhnya sejajar dengan wajah lelaki tua di depannya, senyum pongahnya semakin merekah kala merasakan tubuh lelaki tua itu bergetar takut.

"Yang aku mau? Merebut kebahagiaanmu Sooman-_ssi_" sosok itu berdesis tajam dengan aksen kental yang mengancam, manik matanya berkilat tajam menghunus wajah renta di depannya. Lee Soomanlelaki tua itutercekat mendengar pernyataan sarat ancaman dari sosok rupawan di depannya. "Kkkenapa?" sosok itu terkekeh dengan aksen meremehkan mendengar pertanyaan Sooman, jemarinya mengelus lembut pundak Sooman dan menatap dingin lelaki tua itu. "Karena kau telah mengambil kebahagiaanku" kembali desisan tajam itu keluar dari bibirnya. Sooman menatap sendu sosok rupawan di depannya. "Maaf" ucapnya lirih, manik mata yang sarat akan penyesalan itu bergerak liar mencermati pahatan tuhan yang begitu sempurna di depannya. "Maaf Kyuhyun" cairan bening mengalir dari kedua kelopak mata Sooman, sorot matanya menatap menyesal wajah sosok rupawan di depannya. Jemari rentanya bergerak mengelus wajah yang tampak sendu di depannya. Berungkali kalimat penyesalan keluar dari bibir Sooman untuk sosok Kyuhyun yang menatap kosong padanya. "Maafkan aku Kyuhyun, karena perbuatanku"

'BUGH'

Sooman tercekat menatap kepalan tangan Kyuhyun yang menempel di dinding yang berada tepat beberapa _centimeter_ dari wajahnya. Sooman kembali menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak menahan amarah, rahang lelaki itu mengeras bagai batu saat mendengar kalimatnya. "Benar, semua itu salahmu" desis Kyuhyun seraya menegakan tubuhnya kembali. "Karena itu aku akan membalasnya" nada dingin itu menggema lirih di antara kedua sosok itu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Kyuhyun tertawa sinis mendengar pertanyaan Sooman. Manik kelamnya menatap mengintimidasi pada Sooman. "Bukan padamu tuan" kalimat itu terdengar penuh ancaman bagi Sooman, lelaki itu bergetar takut mendengar desisan mengancam Kyuhyun. Matanya bergerak liar megikuti pergerakan Kyuhyun. "Aku dengar kau memiliki putri yang cantik" lelaki tua itu terbelalak mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun, matanya menatap tajam sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri angkuh didepanya. "Bagaimana kalau aku _sedikit bermain_ dengannya?" Kyuhyun menatap remeh pada Sooman yang terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Senyum angkuhnya merekah melihat mata lelaki tua itu bergerak liar dengan ekspresi takut. "Jangan menyentuhnya" Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada sosok yang berujar di depannya.

"Jika kau menyentuhnya, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri" Kyuhyun mendecih sinis mendengar ancaman Sooman, lelaki itu bahkan mengindahkan kalimat yang di ucapkan Sooman. "Aku bahkan bisa membunuhmu sekarang tuan" kalimat sakratis Kyuhyun terucap seolah mengejek pada Sooman, Kyuhyun kembali membungkukan badannya sejajar dengan sosok Sooman yang terdiam di kursi rodanya, nafasnya berhembus menyentuh permukaan kulit lelaki tua itu.

"Tapi aku tidak akan membunuhmu sekarang tuan, aku akan _bermain_ dengan putri kesayanganmu, menghancurkan satu-satunya keluargamu yang tersisa. Membuatmu hidup dalam kehampaan yang bahkan kau sendiri enggan untuk melakukannya, dan membuatmu mati dalam kekosongan yang tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya" bisikan lirih bagai iblis itu seolah membekukan tubuh Sooman saat mendengarnya, lelaki tua itu menatap takut pada sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri angkuh bagai malaikat pencabut nyawa di depannya.

"Kumohon" lelaki tua bergumam lirih di tengah keterkejutannya. "Kumohon jangan sentuh putriku" Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya membelakangi sosok Sooman yang terus memohon kepadanya, kakinya melangkah mendekati pintu yang berada di sudut ruangan itu mengindahkah setiap kalimat yang terucap dari bibir lelaki tua di belakangnya. Menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu, Kyuhyun berujar seraya tangannya menggenggam erat _hendle_ pintu "Nikmatilah hidupmu selagi kau bisa tuan" lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sooman dengan derit pintu yang menutup.

0o0o0

"Maaf, tapi kami belum menemukan ayah anda nona" Sungmin mendesah lirih saat mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Jungmo, orang kepercayaannya itu kembali menyampaikan kalimat yang sama sekitar sebulan ini. "Apakah kau tidak bisa melacaknya Jungmo-_ah_?" Jungmo menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dan menatap menyesal wanita itu. "Oh! Kumohon Jungmo-_ah_ gunakan seluruh koneksimu untuk menemukan ayahku" pekik Sungmin resah, tangan lentiknya terulur menggenggam tangan kekar Jungmo. "Akan saya coba nona" dua belah bibir itu perlahan melengkung membentuk senyum saat mendengar kalimat Jungmo. "Oh astaga! Terima kasih Jungmo-_ah_" pekikan riang itu tercipta memecah suasana kelam yang melingkupi kedua orang itu. Sungmin melangkah perlahan mendekati pigura besar yang melekat di dinding kamarnya, pigura ayahnya. "Aku akan menemukanmu _appa_" lirihnya penuh harap.

"Saya akan menempatkan seseorang untuk menjaga nona" Sungmin mengernyitkan alis bingung mendengar perkataan Jungmo, mata bulatnya mengerjabkan sebagai jawaban. "Saya akan pergi beberapa minggu untuk mencari informasi tentang _Appa_ anda" Jungmo kembali melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat Sungmin tidak menyela. Lelaki berusia 27 tahun itu melirik sekilas jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Orang itu akan menjaga nona selama saya tidak ada" Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan, wanita itu membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Jungmo. "Aku tidak masalah asal orang itu baik dan _professional_ terhadap pekerjaannya" Sungmin mengusap sedikit rambutnya hingga kebelakang telinga, tubuh sintal bak model itu bergerak anggun menuju sofa di dekatnya.

"Nona bisa mengatakan hal ini pada orang itu saat dia datang nanti"

"Baiklah, kapan orang itu datang dan siapa namanya?" Sungmin menatap penuh tanya pada Jungmo yang berdiri tegak dan tak bergerak bagai batu didepannya. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat bibir lelaki itu melengkung tipis, sangat tipis. "Sebentar lagi orang itu datang, dan namanya Cho Kyuhyun"

0o0o0

Kyuhyun melangkah angkuh memasuki rumah megah di hadapannya, suara gesekan sepatunya menggema melingkupi ruangan dingin itu. Manik kelamnya mengedar mencermati gaya arsiktertur di ruangan itu, ruangan dengan gaya eropa yang kental hingga ke perabotannya. "Seleramu bagus juga eh pak tua!" bisiknya lirih entah ditujukan pada siapa.

"Oh! Anda sudah datang rupanya" Kyuhyun menatap datar sosok tinggi di depannya, kepalanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah, kita langsung saja. Kim Jungmo _imnidda_ kepala pengurus rumah ini yang bertugas menjaga nona Sungmin, dan karena saya harus pergi beberapa minggu untuk mengurus suatu hal maka bisakah anda menjaga nona Sungmin, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" Kalimat permohonan yang lebih mirip perintah itu membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengarnya. Lelaki itu sedikit menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, mari ikut saya. Nona Sungmin sudah menunggu anda" Jungmo membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah membimbing Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Kedua lelaki itu melangkah dalam kesunyian yang membelenggu setiap langkah mereka. Suara gesekan sepatu kedua lelaki itu menggema mengiringi kesunyian.

"Apakah anda bisa menjaga nona Sungmin dengan baik?" kalimat dengan nada sakratis itu di tujukan Jungmo pada lelaki rupawan di belakangnya. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak membalikan tubuhnya untuk mengamati raut wajah Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja, aku bisa _menjaga_nya dengan sangat _baik_" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada penuh arti, menghilangkan aksen formal dalam kalimatnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum sinis mendengar kalimatnya sendiri dengan sorot mata yang berkilat nakal saat mengucapkannya.

"Saya harap anda bisa memegang kata-kata anda Kyuhyun-_ssi_" lelaki rupawan itu mendengus acuh mendengar nada mengejek dalam kalimat yang di ucapkan Jungmo.

"Tentu Jungmo-_ssi_, saya adalah lelaki yang memegang teguh janji yang saya ucapkan"

"Saya harap begitu Kyuhyun-_ssi_" Jungmo segera membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, dengan tangan yang menggenggam _hendle_ pintu coklat di sampingnya. "Ini kamar nona Sungmin, dia berada di dalam menunggu anda. Saya hanya bisa mengantar anda sampai disini" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti dengan mata yang berkilat nakal mendengar kalimat Jungmo. "_Terima kasih_ Jungmo-_ssi_" Lelaki rupawan itu melangkah pasti memasuki ruang mewah di hadapannya setelah mengucapkan kalimat penuh arti untuk Jungmo.

Derit pintu yang menutup itu mengiringi langkah Kyuhyun di ruangan itu. lelaki itu menatap penuh arti sosok wanita cantik yang duduk dengan anggun membelakanginya. Wanita itu memutar kursinya dengan anggun membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal melihatnya.

Sungmin tersentak melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri bagai malaikat didepannya. Wanita itu mengamati sosok rupawan itu dengan wajah terpukau. Oh! Bahkan air liurnya hampir menetes jika saja dia tidak segera mengatupkan mulutnya. Betapa lelaki sempurna itu sungguh membuatnya bergairah hanya dengan memandangnya, lelaki dengan wajah tampan bak dewa yunani, ah! Bahkan dewa yunani kalah dengan ketampanannya. Tubuh proposional dengan perut _sixpack_ yang tercetak jelas di balik setelan kemeja yang memperjelas lekuk tubuh lelaki itu. Oh! Sungmin sangat ingin mendaratkan jemari lentiknya di dada bidang lelaki itu.

"Ehem!" Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya untuk membuyarkan fantasi berlebihannya saat mendengar suara berat yang khas dari lelaki di depannya.

_oh astaga! Bahkan suaranya terdengar begitu seksi di telingaku…_

"Oh! kau sudah datang?" Sungmin mengulas senyum kikuk mendengar pertanyaan konyolnya sendiri. Wanita itu bangkit dari kursinya dengan gerakan canggung. Kyuhyun maju selangkah untuk mempersempit jarak kedua orang itu. Kepalanya mengangguk sedikit menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, mengulas senyum yang dapat melemaskan seluruh tubuh Sungmin saat melihatnya.

Wanita itu berdehem sedikit menghilangkan kecanggungan yang melingkupi dirinya. "Jadi bisakah kau menjagaku baik dan menjaga sikap Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" Sungmin mengeryitkan alisnya binggung saat melihat senyum lelaki itu yang menurutnya sedikit nakal dan mengancam.

"Tentu saja aku akan _menjaga sikap_ Sungmin-_ssi_" manik mata Kyuhyun berkilat nakal dengan senyum penuh arti saat mengucapkan kalimat dengan aksen kental yang dapat membakar gairah Sungmin. Wanita itu tersenyum canggung kepada Kyuhyun, kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan mendekati pigura ayahnya. "Kau tahu siapa ini?" Kyuhyun menatap penuh arti pigura yang di tunjuk Sungmin, lelaki itu menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Sungmin. Melangkah angkuh mendekati wanita itu "Tentu, ini _Appa_ anda" Sungmin terkekeh anggun mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun, jemari lentiknya mengelus lembut permukaan pigura ayahnya. "Tampan bukan?" manik mata Sungmin berkilat geli saat menanyakan kalimat konyol pada Kyuhyun, jantung wanita itu berdebar saat mendengar suara tawa Kyuhyun. "Ya, sangat tampan, dan anda sangat cantik" Sungmin tersenyum kikuk mendengar pujian Kyuhyun, wanita itu semakin canggung saat melihat manik mata Kyuhyun yang bergairah saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu nona, kau sangat cantik dan juga" Sungmin semakin gugup saat Kyuhyun melangkah mendekatinya, semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. "_Sexy_" tubuh Sungmin melemah saat mendengar suara berat lelaki itu berbisik di telinganya, jemari lentik Sungmin bergerak meremas gaunnya. Wanita itu tersentak saat merasakan telapak tangan Kyuhyun menarik lembut tangannya, wanita itu memekik kecil saat Kyuhyun menyentakan tubuhnya di tembok dan menghimpit tubuh mereka. Oh! Sungmin bahkan bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras di tubuh bagian bawah Kyuhyun.

"KKyuhyun-ssi?"

"Hmm…" darah Sungmin berdesir saat mendengar suara berat Kyuhyun, tubuhnya semakin melemah saat melihat tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang begitu bergairah melihatnya. Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang saat melihat tangan kekar Kyuhyun bergerak mennyentuh surai hitamnya.

**TBC**

**Ehem! Annyeong!*tebar konfeti* apakah FF ini menarik? Aku sangat membutuhkan pendapat dan dukungan kalian. Oh iya, ngomong2 ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Club. No 1. Aku suka banget sama tu lagu, sumpah Kyuhyun sexy banget disitu*curhat* **

**Oke! Aku ga mau banyak bacot. Jangan lupa review ne chingudeul *cipok**

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	2. Chapter 2

**You Are My Weakness**

**Genre : Romance , Thrill , Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Jungmo, Lee Sooman, etc.**

**Part : ****2/?**

**Warning : Genderswitch , Miss Typo**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya menyalurkan inspirasi melalui cerita, ff ini hanya pelampiasan khayalan saya yang terlalu tinggi. Jadi apabila anda semua tidak menyukai ff ini saya harap anda tidak usah membacanya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

"K_-_Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Hmm…" darah Sungmin berdesir saat mendengar suara berat Kyuhyun, tubuhnya semakin melemah saat melihat tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang begitu bergairah melihatnya. Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang saat melihat tangan kekar Kyuhyun bergerak mennyentuh surai hitamnya.

0o0o0

"Kau sangat cantik Sungmin-_ssi_ andai saja serpihan ini tidak berada di rambut indahmu" manik_ foxy_ Sungmin terbelalak menatap serpihan kayu yang di genggam Kyuhyun, oh! kenapa benda bodoh itu ada di rambutnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat raut wajah tak percaya Sungmin, lelaki itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin.

Melangkah santai menuju sofa merah di sudut ruangan dan mundudukan tubuhnya dengan tenang. "Jadi, apa saja yang bisa aku lalukan untukmu Sungmin-_ssi_?" Kyuhyun bertanya santai pada Sungmin yang masih setia di tempatnya, menghilangkan aksen formal dalam ucapannya.

Manik kelam lelaki itu memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok Sungmin yang tersentak mendengar suaranya, senyum penuh arti terulas di bibir Kyuhyun saat melihatnya.

"Oh? Ah! Kau harus menjagaku dan membantuku dalam segala hal" Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya seraya tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun, wanita itu mendudukan tubuhnya anggun di sofa tepat di depan Kyuhyun. "Apakah kau bisa melakukannya?" nada suara Sungmin terdengar lirih saat menanyakan kalimat itu, wanita itu sangat berharap Kyuhyun bisa menyanggupi permintaannya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa Sungmin_-__ssi_" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, lelaki itu perlahan bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkah tak acuh melewati Sungmin menuju pintu ruangan itu.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, aku akan keluar. Panggil saja aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu" Sungmin menatap polos sosok Kyuhyun yang melangkah menjauhinya, wanita itu perlahan bangkit dan mengambil ponsel hitam di meja nakas dan melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang telah di ambang pintu.

"Kyuhyun_-_ah!" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar panggilan Sungmin, kepalanya menoleh pelan menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin sedikit gugup mendengar nada datar Kyuhyun, tangan putihnya terulur menyerahkan ponsel hitam itu pada Kyuhyun membuat lelaki itu semakin mengernyitkan alisnya bigung.

"Ini, untuk mempermudah komunikasi kita" Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal saat mendengar perkataan gugup Sungmin, lelaki itu segera mengambil ponsel yang di berikan Sungmin padanya dan menatap intens wajah wanita itu, Kyuhyun segera melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam kaku dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang melihat senyuman lelaki itu.

0o0o0

Sungmin melangkah riang menyusuri taman belakang rumahnya, wanita itu begitu anggun dengan dress hijau selututnya, rambut panjang bergelombangnya tergerai menyentuh kulit putih mulus itu.

Senyum manis terus melengkung di kedua belah bibir itu menambahkan kesan anggun padanya, jemari lentiknya bergerak memetik mawar putih di depannya dan menghirup wangi yang menguar dari bunga itu, kelopak mata wanita itu terpejam menghirup wangi mawar itu.

"Sungmin_-ssi_" Sungmin menoleh cepat saat mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya, jantung wanita itu kembali berdegup kencang saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang sangat tampan berdiri di depannya. Lelaki itu sangat tampan dengan balutan kemeja putih yang mencetak jelas perut _sixpack_ di baliknya, kaki jenjang yang di balut celana hitam sungguh memperjelas sosok rupawan Kyuhyun.

"K_-_Kyu" Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya saat mendengar panggilan akrab Sungmin untuknya, lelaki itu melangkah mendekat seraya memetik mawar putih yang mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Kau memanggilku 'Kyu'?" Sungmin tersenyum malu saat mendengar pertanyaan sensual Kyuhyun, wanita itu kembali tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya saat mendengar suara berat yang _sexy_ itu berbisik sensual ditelinganya, terlebih lelaki itu mengelus lehernya dengan bunga mawar putih yang tadi dipetiknya.

_Oh! Jangan menggodaku malaikat tampan!_

"Sungmin_-__ssi_" bisikan sensual itu semakin membuat darah sungmin berdesir bergairah, wanita itu sungguh bergairah hanya dengan mendengar suara berat Kyuhyun.

"Ya" Sungmin menjawab canggung seraya tersenyum kikuk pada Kyuhyun, wanita itu merutuki kebodohannya saat melihat manik mata Kyuhyun berkilat geli melihat perbuatannya.

"Kau memanggilku 'Kyu'?" kembali pertanyaan sensual itu membuat Sungmin gugup, wanita itu menganggukan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Karena kupikir kita akan lebih dekat untuk beberapa minggu ini, jadi tidak apa kan aku memanggilmu Kyu? Kau juga boleh memanggilku apapun yang inginkan" Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal mendengar pernyataan Sungmin, lelaki itu mengeluskan mawar putih itu dengan sensual di pundak Sungmin.

"Tentu Sungmin_-_ah, kau boleh memanggilku Kyu. Karena kita akan _lebih dekat_" mata Kyuhyun berkilat nakal saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, tersenyum penuh arti pada Sungmin yang terpaku melihat senyumnya. Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan memberikan mawar putih itu padanya.

"Mawar putih ini sangat cocok dengan gaunmu, kau cantik nona" Sungmin tersenyum malu saat mendengar kalimat pujian Kyuhyun untuknya, manik _foxy_ terbelalak saat melihat Kyuhyun mengecup lembut tangan lentiknya dan mengulas senyum tampan setelah itu.

"Panggil aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu nona" Sungmin menahan pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun saat melihat lelaki itu hendak beranjak meningalkannya, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat alis bingung.

"Ada apa nona?"

"Eum…" Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya saat tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya, wanita itu juga tidak tahu kenapa dia menahan Kyuhyun, dia hanya tidak mau lelaki itu berada jauh darinya. Sungmin segera menatap Kyuhyun saat sebuah ide muncul di benaknya.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sensual saat mendengar kalimat permohonan dari Sungmin, lelaki itu menggerakan tangannya merangkul pinggul wanita di depannya agar semakin mendekat kepadanya.

"Tentu saja nona, aku akan selalu menemanimu kapanpun kau mau" Kyuhyun berbisik dengan sensual di telinga Sungmin, menekankan bagian bawah tubuhnya pada wanita itu.

"Tt_-_Terima kasih" Sungmin menjawab gugup saat merasakan bagian bawah Kyuhyun menekan bagian bawah tubuhnya, wanita itu semakin bergairah saat merasakan benda keras itu menghimpit tubuh bawahnya.

"K_-_Kyu" Sungmin berbisik serak pada Kyuhyun, tubuh wanita itu bergetar menerima sentuhan kecil itu. Jemari lentiknya bergerak mengusap dada bidang lelaki yang hanya menatap nakal padanya. "Kenapa nona?" Kyuhyun berbisik berat seraya mengembuskan nafasnya di ceruk leher Sungmin, semakin menekan bagian bawah tubuhnya pada wanita itu.

Sungmin mengeratkan genggamannya pada mawar putih di tangannya, wanita itu memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bagian bawah Kyuhyun semakin menekannya. Sungmin bisa merasakan betapa kerasnya bagian itu menekannya.

"Apakah kau ingin melihat kebun anggurku?" Kyuhyun menyeringai saat mendengar pertanyaan konyol Sungmin, lelaki itu segera melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh wanita itu dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas lega saat Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya darinya, wanita itu bingung kenapa dia tidak bisa menolak perbuatan Kyuhyun dan memarahinya. Kyuhyun adalah bawahannya dan dia sepatutnya marah saat lelaki itu berbuat sesuka hati pada tubuhnya, tapi Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa menolak pesona lelaki itu dan malah menikmatinya.

"Apakah ada kebun anggur di sini?" Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara berat Kyuhyun, wanita itu segera mengganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Ya, apakah kau mau melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja nona, dan mungkin aku ingin mencicipinya" Sungmin terkekeh anggun mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun, wanita itu mengibaskan tangannya sekilas di depan wajah lelaki itu.

"Itu hanya kebun anggur, bukan tempat pembuatan _wine_" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat Sungmin, lelaki itu menggenggam lembut telapak tangan Sungmin dan melangkah santai menyusuri taman bunga itu. "Ya, apapun itu aku tetap ingin mencicipinya" kedua orang itu terkekeh mendengar gurauan mereka, melangkah santai di sore yang cerah itu.

0o0o0

Sudah seminggu Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai bawahannya, dan Sungmin semakin tidak bisa menolak pesona lelaki itu. Tidak jarang Kyuhyun berbuat hal sesuka hati pada tubuhnya, dan dia bahkan menikmatinya dan tidak menolaknya sama sekali.

_Bahkan dia pernah meremas payudaraku dan aku bahkan tidak menolaknya, bodoh!_

Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya saat mengingat kejadian dua hari lalu saat dia dan Kyuhyun berada di danau belakang rumahnya, lelaki itu kembali menggodanya dan meremas payudaranya dengan sensual.

Sungmin bahkan masih bisa mengingat bagaimana dia melengguh saat telapak tangan Kyuhyun meremas lembut payudaranya yang tersembunyi di balik gaun putihnya. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana tatapan nakal Kyuhyun saat melakukannya, lelaki itu hanya meremasnya sekali dan beranjak meninggalkannya dengan senyum tampan yang membuat sungmin terdiam kaku di tempatnya.

Wanita itu sungguh kesal saat Kyuhyun hanya berlaku sesuka hati dan kemudian meninggalkannya dengan gejolak gairah yang tidak bisa di tahan.

Sungmin bukan mau mengharapkan lebih dari perbuatannya, wanita itu hanya kesal saat Kyuhyun selalu berbuat sesuka hati kepadanya dan meninggalkannya saat dia sedang bergairah akibat perbuatan lelaki itu.

Sungmin bukanlah wanita naif yang tidak tahu tentang hal _itu_, dia tahu bahwa setiap berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun dia tidak bisa menolak gairah yang melingkupinya saat merasakan bagian bawah lelaki itu di dekatnya.

"Sial!"

"Wanita secantik dirimu tidak cocok mengucapkan kalimat kasar itu nona" Sungmin segera membalikan badannya saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun di belakangnya, wanita itu kembali terpesona dengan ketampanan lelaki itu.

Kaos hitam dengan kerah V_-neck_ yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya, celana putih di bawah lutut yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang lelaki itu. Bahkan dengan melihat itu Sungmin sudah bergairah.

"Apakah kau tidak kedinginan nona?"

"Huh?" Sungmin mengernyit bingung saat Kyuhyun bertanya dengan mata yang berkilat nakal padanya, wanita itu tersentak saat merasakan hawa dingin yang menyelimutinya.

Sungmin segera memeluk dirinya sendiri saat mengetahui dia hanya mengenakan bikini hitam malam ini. Astaga! Bahkan dia tidak tahu bahwa dia sedang berada di kolam renang malam ini.

Ada kilat geli di mata Kyuhyun saat melihat tingkah Sungmin, lelaki itu segera mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping wanita itu yang masih memeluk dirinya di tepian kolam.

"Kenapa kau berenang di malam hari nona?"

"Hanya ingin saja" Sungmin tersenyum manis saat melihat Kyuhyun duduk tenang di sampingnya, wanita itu bahkan bisa mencium aroma tubuh lelaki itu.

_Bahkan mencium aromanya sudah membuatku bergairah, shit!_

'Puk' Sungmin tersentak saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun merengkuh pundaknya, wanita itu segera menatap lelaki yang juga tengah menatap dalam padanya.

"Kau bisa kedinginan jika berenang di malam hari nona" Kyuhyun bergumam serak saat menatap Sungmin membuat jantung wanita itu berdegup kencang saat melihat tatapan lembut Kyuhyun.

"Aa_-_Aku hanya bosan di rumah, lagipula ini belum terlalu malam untuk berenang" Sungmin menjawab gugup saat merasakan kepala Kyuhyun telah berada di ceruk lehernya, wanita itu melengguh pelan saat merasakan hidung lelaki itu mengelus lembut kulit putihnya.

"Kyu…"

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan di ceruk leher Sungmin, lelaki itu semakin merengkuh tubuh wanita itu di pangkuannya, menekan lembut bagian bawah Sungmin dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya

"Kenapa?" helaan nafas Sungmin tersendat saat merasakan bagian bawah tubuh Kyuhyun, wanita itu bertanya gusar di tengah gairahnya.

"…"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Sungmin kembali bertanya saat melihat Kyuhyun tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya, wanita itu menginginkan kepastian saat ini.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya di ceruk leher Sungmin, semakin menekan bagian bawah Sungmin di pangkuannya. "Kau bisa merasakannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya serak di antara gejolak gairah yang melingkupinya dan semakin menekan tubuh bagian bawah mereka berdua.

Sungmin mengangguk gugup saat merasakan bagian bawah Kyuhyun yang sekeras baja menekan bagian bawahnya, wanita itu bisa merasakan panas di tubuh bagian bawah Kyuhyun yang siap mengisi kekosongannya.

"Bagian ini selalu mengeras saat melihatmu, kau begitu _sexy_ Sungmin-_ah_" Kyuhyun menggerakan lembut pinggul Sungmin menekan bagian bawahnya.

"Bisa kau rasakan betapa panasnya ini? Bagian ini selalu ingin mengisi kekosonganmu dan menyemburkan laharnya padamu" Sungmin bersemu merah saat mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun dengan nada sensual, wanita itu mengelus lembut dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu Kyu, aku selalu terpana dengan pesonamu. Aku bahkan selalu bergairah saat berada di dekatmu, pesonamu terlalu kuat Kyu" Sungmin berucap lirih seraya menatap mata Kyuhyun dan ikut menggerakan pinggulnya menekan bagian bawah Kyuhyun.

"Saat itu aku tahu bahwa aku sudah jatuh ke pesonamu dan tidak bisa keluar lagi" Sungmin merengkuh lembut leher Kyuhyun dan memeluk erat tubuh lelaki itu seraya menekan kepala lelaki itu di payudaranya.

"Aku selalu membayangkan bisa melakukan hal ini bersamamu Kyu" Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal mendengar kalimat Sungmin, lelaki itu mengelus lembut payudara Sungmin dengan hidungnya.

"Benarkah?" mata Kyuhyun berkilat nakal saat merasakan kepala sungmin mengangguk, lelaki itu semakin menekan bagian bawah tubuhnya pada Sungmin.

"Kau tahu sayang, aku sangat ingin memasukan kejantananku padamu" Kyuhyun bergumam sensual seraya menjilat lembut puncak payudara Sungmin yang terbungkus bikini hitam satu tali.

Tangan kekar lelaki itu tergerak membuka simpul tali di punggung Sungmin, membuat wanita itu melengguh merasakan jemari Kyuhyun bergerak sensual di punggungnya.

"Lakukanlah Kyu" Kyuhyun menyeringai saat mendengar kalimat lirih Sungmin, lelaki itu segera melepaskan bikini bagian atas Sungmin dan melemparnya entah kemana.

Lidahnya tergerak menjilat lembut payudara kanan Sungmin dan meremas lembut payudara kirinya, lelaki itu semakin menekankan bagian bawah mereka hingga membuat Sungmin melengguh.

"Kau yakin sayang? Di sini?" Kyuhyun bergumam nakal di antara kedua buah payudara Sungmin, membuat wanita itu merintih nikmat merasakan getar suara Kyuhyun.

"Tentu Kyu, di sini dan saat ini juga"

"Baiklah sayang" Kyuhyun segera melepaskan underwear hitam Sungmin saat mengatakan kalimat itu, lelaki itu segera menyatukan bibir mereka dan menyesap lembut bibir wanita itu.

Tangan lelaki itu mengelus lembut paha dalam Sungmin dan menggendong wanita itu menuju kursi santai di pinggir kolam.

Lelaki itu mendudukan dirinya dan membiarkan Sungmin tetap di pangkuannya. "Kau tahu sayang, kau begitu _sexy_ malam ini" Kyuhyun berbisik serak di antara kegiatan mereka, lelaki itu membiarkan Sungmin membuka kaosnya dan melemparnya ke bawah.

Memperlihatkan kulit putih pucat dengan perut _sixpack_ yang mampu membuat Sungmin meneguk ludah melihatnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum sensual dengan mata yang berkilat nakal melihat tubuh Sungmin yang tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupinya.

"Kyu" Sungmin memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun, membenamkan kembali kepala lelaki itu di payudaranya, wanita itu menggerakan pinggulnya liar menekan tubuh bawah Kyuhyun.

"Kau panas sayang" Kyuhyun bergumam di antara kedua payudara Sungmin, tangan kekarnya meremas lembut bokong Sungmin dan menekan kejantanannya di antara kedua paha Sungmin.

"Kyu, aku ingin merasakannya sekarang" Kyuhyun terkekeh dalam mendengar rintihan Sungmin, lelaki itu menekan punggung wanita itu membuat kepala Kyuhyun semakin melesak di kedua payudaranya. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab kalimat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan Sungmin menuju bagiian bawahnya dan menatap dalam mata Sungmin. "Kau harus membukanya dulu sayang" Sungmin segera menggerakan tangannya membuka celana Kyuhyun dan membuangnya entah kemana. Wanita itu kembali menekan tubuh bagian bawahnya ke kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah sekeras batu dan panas.

"Euuhhmm…" Sungmin melengguh nikmat saat merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun menggesek selangkangannya. "Masukan Kyuhhh…" Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal mendengar rintihan Sungmin, lelaki itu mengangkat pinggul Sungmin menuju kejantanannya.

DRTT… DRTT…

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya saat ponsel di meja sampingnya bergetar, lelaki itu segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu. "_Yeobeosseo_?" Kyuhyun tersenyum pongah mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan dari seseorang di _line_ ponselnya, membiarkan Sungmin menahan gairah di pangkuannya.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana" Kyuhyun segera memutuskan panggilannya setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, lelaki itu menatap lembut pada Sungmin yang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gairah dan menurunkan tubuh wanita itu dari pangkuannya.

Mengecup sekilas bibir merah Sungmin seraya menyeringai penuh arti. Lelaki itu segera mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dan mengenakan _bathrope_ pada Sungmin.

"Aku harus pergi sayang" Kyuhyun segera melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin yang membatu dengan gejolak gairah yang membuncah akibat perbuatannya.

"Ugh! Terjadi lagi, sial!"

0o0o0

'Cklek' Lee Sooman mendongkakan kepalanya menatap pintu yang terbuka di depannya, lelaki paruh baya itu menatap tajam sosok Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sinis padanya.

"_Well_, apa kabar Sooman_-ssi_?" Kyuhyun tersenyum pongah menatap sosok Sooman yang tidak berdaya di kursi rodanya, lelaki berusia 25 tahun itu sama sekali tidak menaruh rasa iba pada tubuh paruh baya itu.

Sooman mendecih sinis menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum angkuh padanya. "Aku sudah menemui putrimu Sooman_-ssi_" Kyuhyun berucap berat seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya, lelaki itu meletakan ponselnya di meja nakas di depan Sooman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku brengsek?!" Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis mendengar ucapan kasar Sooman, lelaki itu membuka aplikasi video di ponselnya dan memutar salah satu video yang memperlihatkan dua orang yang tengah bercumbu dengan panas.

Sooman terbelalak melihat wanita di video itu, mata lelaki tua itu berkilat geram melihat putrinya di dalam video itu. Lelaki itu menatap penuh amarah pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum pongah padanya.

"Putrimu sangat cantik Sooman_-ssi_, tapi sayang dia terlalu murahan" Kyuhyun berucap dengan aksen meremehkan, lelaki itu tersenyum sinis saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Brengsek! Jangan sentuh putriku"

"Hei! Bukan aku yang menyentuhnya tuan, putrimu yang tidak bisa menolakku" Kyuhyun tertawa sinis dengan mata yang berkilat tajam. Lelaki rupawan itu mendudukan dirinya tepat di depan Sooman dan menatap tajam sosok itu.

"Tenang saja tuan, aku akan segera meninggalkan putrimu_-_" Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap Sooman yang terdiam mendengar ucapannya. "Aku akan meninggalkan putrimu saat dia sudah tidak bernafas lagi" Kyuhyun terkekeh geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri, membuat Sooman terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Jangan berani menyentuhnya brengsek!" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alis tidak suka mendengar kalimat kasar Sooman, lelaki itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat di sakunya dan mengacungkannya di depan Sooman.

"Jangan berkata kasar padaku tuan, aku bisa melumpuhkan tanganmu jika kau melakukannya lagi" Sooman terkekeh sinis mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, lelaki tua itu menatap tajam lelaki rupawan yang tengah memainkan pisau lipat di tangannya.

"Kau bahkan sudah melumpuhkan kakiku dan kau ingin melumpuhkan tanganku lagi eoh? Ternyata kau memang _Psycopath_" Kyuhyun terkekeh angkuh mendengar kalimat mengejek Sooman, lelaki itu menggoreskan pisau lipat itu ke pergelangan tanganya hingga membuat darah merembes keluar dan terkekeh datar melihatnya.

Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati pintu dengan darah yang menetes di setiap langkahnya.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini" Kyuhyun berujar datar seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sooman yang terpaku dengan pandangan kosong ke arah pintu yang menutup.

TBC

**Pendek? Mianhae, aku ga bisa buat fic yang panjang-panjang takut ga dapat feel*alesan#plak**

**Apakah fic ini membosankan? Aku cepat update kan chingu? Hehehe, makanya review yang banyak ne supaya aku cepat update karena review kalian adalah penyemangat buat aku.**

**Special Thank's To:**

**deviyanti137, HeeKitty, paprikapumpkin, lingpark, Ji Sun, Guest, motovhika28, imyk1601nurichan4, kyuren, haengbokhagae, noviradwiasri, dessykyumin, kyuminlee817, Guest, , clarakyumin, kyuminring, arisatae, Another Girl in Another Place, riyoung, Anggie.**

**Gomawo karena memfavoritekan, memfollow cerita ini*hug* aku ga nyangka ceritaku di favoritekan*nangis haru* ok! Aku mau bales review juga **

**deviyanti137 : benarkah?*senyam-senyum* gomawo*hug* iya emang kyu tu evil banget! Udah tabok aja orangnya*di gampar sparkyu* gomawo udah review **

**HeeKitty : Kyaaa…! Emang tu evil mesumnya udah stadium 10 O.o hmm… yang masalah itu nanti di bahas di cerita neee… gomawo udah review *hug**

**Paprikapumpkin : udah hajar aja Kyunya kalo dia nyentuh Umin*smirks* gomawo udah review neee…*bungkuk 90 derajat**

**Guest : sama aku juga deg-degan menanti reviewmu*nah loh?* ini udah lanjut, ga lamakan? Gomawo udah review ne **

**Motochika28 : tahu tu si kyu punya masalah apa sama Sooman, entar aku tanyain ke orangnya*gubrak* hehehe bener, awas aja nanti Kyu kalau macam2 sama Umin **** gomawo udah review ne :D**

**Nurichan4 : Kyaaa evil Kyu di katain keren kalo jadi penjahat, emang bener sih. Aku ga bisa ngebayangin Kyu jadi malaikat O.o hmm… kalo yang itu tunggu aja ne **** gomawo udah review :D**

**Kyuren: *cengar-cengir gaje* aigooo speechless bacanya, iya tu Kyu awas aja nnti malah jatuh cinta, ga bakal aku gaji dia main di ffku*plak* kalo yang itu nanti di jelasin di chapter2 depan, ini udah lanjut. Asapkan? Gomawo udah review **

**Dessykyumin : Kyaaa…!*hug* gomawo pujiannya :D ini udah di kasih tahu tingkah nakal Kyu kayak gimana. Ini udah lanjut, ga lama kan? Gomawo udah review*hug**

**Kyuminlee817 : sumpah aku tersanjung banget baca review kamu chingu*hug* iya Sungmin udah speechless duluan liat Kyu yang kece badai *cubit pipi Kyu* kkk… semoga aja ga. Ini udah lanjut gomawo udah review nee :D**

**Guest : ini udah lanjut chingu*tebar bunga* asapkan. Gomawo udah review nee **

** : udah lanjut chingu, gomawo udah review nee **

**Clarakyumin : kkk…. Ini udah lanjut, serukah? Hmm.. kalo yang itu nanti di bahas di chapter2 selanjutnya! Gomawo udah review ne **

**Kyuminring : kayanya iya bakalan seru*loh?* kalo masalah itu nanti aku ceritain di chapters selanjutnya. Hahaha iye kyu emang mesum jadi sekali ketemu langsung main grape-grape.**

**Arisatae : ne hehehe **** ini udah lanjut **** kyu tetep evil kan? Gomawo udah review **

**Another Girl in Anoter Place : gomawo eonie*hug* iya sih aku juga sebenarnya ga rela Sooman jadi appanya Ming, tapi Cuma dia yang bisa aku siksa eon*smirks* ntar aku bahas di part-part selanjutnya eon. Hehehe iya awas aja Kyu nanti jatuh cinta sama Ming, ga bakal aku gaji dia *loh?* gomawo udah review ne eon*hug***

**Riyoung : gomawo **** iya kyu emang nakal, ydah nakal mesum lagi. Itu udah ada NC ½*loh?* ini udah lanjut, udah panjang kan? Gomawo udah review **

**Anggie : ini udah lanjut chingu. Gomawo udah review **

**Oke! Semua review udah terbalas. Sekarang aku mau bacot dulu!**

**Bolehkah aku sedikit egois dengan nentuin jumlah review? Soalnya agak down liat visitor di fic ini yang bejibun tapi reviewnya dikit. Sumpah aku bukan mau ngarepin review yang banyak, aku cuma pengen baca tanggepan kalian aja tentang ff ini supaya aku bisa terhibur liat tanggepan kalian. Ok segitu aja. Dan Gomawo buat yang udah baca ff ini. Gomawo readerdeul **

**20 = lanjut and cepet apdet**

**-20 = tetep lanjut tapi mungkin agak lama update**

**Add my FB : Shinta Movic/ Cho Soohyun**

**Twitter : **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Are My Weakness**

**Genre : Romance , Thrill, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Jungmo, Lee Sooman, etc.**

**Part : **3**/?**

**Warning : Genderswitch , Miss Typo**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya menyalurkan inspirasi melalui cerita, ff ini hanya pelampiasan khayalan saya yang terlalu tinggi. Jadi apabila anda semua tidak menyukai ff ini saya harap anda tidak usah membacanya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

"Bagaimana Jungmo-ah? kau sudah mendapatkan informasinya?"

"…" Sungmin mendesah lirih mendengar jawaban dari lelaki di _line_ ponselnya, wanita itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa dan menghembuskan nafas dengan bibir mengerucut. "Baiklah, kau harus tetap mencari informasinya Jungmo-_ah_"

"…"

"Kyuhyun? Dia baik, tentu Jungmo-_ah_ dia sangat baik padaku"

_Dan sangat suka menggodaku_

Sungmin tersenyum kesal mengingat perbuatannya dan Kyuhyun semalam, wanita itu beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah menuju jendela kamarnya. Jantung Sungmin kembali berdegup kencang saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah berjalan bak malaikat di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Uhm, Jungmo-_ah_! aku harus pergi nanti aku telepon lagi!" Sungmin segera memutuskan panggilannya setelah mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada yang agak tinggi itu, wanita itu segera melangkah riang keluar kamar dan sedikit berlari menuju tangga membuat _dress_ biru selututnya sedikit terangkat.

Sungmin tersenyum senang saat sampai di taman, wanita itu sedikit merapikan pakaiannya dan melangkah anggun mendekati Kyuhyun yang berjalan di depannya. "Kyu!" Sungmin tersenyum manis saat Kyuhyun berbalik dan tersenyum padanya. "Nona" Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar panggilan formal Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Hei! Kau memanggilku nona?" Sungmin menggerutu kesal dengan bibir mengerucut mengatakan kalimat itu, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihatnya. Lelaki itu melangkah mendekati Sungmin dengan tangan yang di masukan di kantung celana hitamnya yang membuat Sungmin terpesona dengan sosok bak malaikat di depannya.

"Kau berharap aku memanggilmu apa nona?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan alis terangkat dan senyum geli yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, ada kilat geli di matanya saat menanyakan hal itu. "Kyu!" Sungmin memekik kesal seraya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menghentakan kakinya kesal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah wanita di depannya, jemarinya tangannya terulur mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin yang bersemu akibat perbuatannya. "Hei! Jangan marah sayang" Kyuhyun berkata dengan suara berat yang dalam seraya tetap mengelus pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum malu saat mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun, wanita itu segera memeluk lembut lengan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di kantung celananya.

"Kau kemana semalam Kyu?"

"Hanya sedikit urusan, maaf aku meninggalkanmu semalam" Sungmin mengernyit bingung melihat senyum penuh arti Kyuhyun saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, mereka berdua melangkah santai menyusuri taman.

"Hmm… tidak masalah" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Sungmin, lelaki itu mengelus lembut tangan lentik Sungmin yang memeluk lengannya.

"Kyu, aku mencintaimu" Sungmin berucap dengan aksen kental di setiap kalimatnya, wanita itu menundukan kepalanya gugup tanpa menyadari raut wajah Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapannya.

"Tentu sayang, aku tahu" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis dengan kilat mata meremehkan saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, lelaki itu melepas lembut tangan Sungmin yang bergelayut di lengannya dan menarik lembut mendekat padanya. Kyuhyun menatap dalam tepat di manik mata Sungmin dan mengulas senyum lembut pada wanita itu.

"Kau mengingat rambutmu?" Sungmin terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan lembut Kyuhyun dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"_Wae_? Kau tidak suka?"

"Hei! Aku tidak mengatakannya" Kyuhyun terkekeh dalam dengan mata yang menyipit saat mengucapkannya, jemari tangannya bergerak menyentuh jepit rambut Sungmin dan tersenyum tipis pada wanita itu.

"Kau selalu cantik memakai apapun sayang" Sungmin tersenyum malu pada Kyuhyun, degup jantungnya berdetak cepat saat merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun saat berbisik di telinganya. Wanita itu segera menjauhkan tubuhnya saat merasakan bibir Kyuhyun hampir menyentuh lehernya, melempar senyum manis dan berlari riang menjauhi Kyuhyun yang terkekeh akibat perbuatanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Aku mencintaimu!" Sungmin berteriak riang pada Kyuhyun yang berada beberapa meter di depannya, wanita itu terkekeh senang mendengar ucapannya sendiri seraya mengayunkan tangan lentiknya memanggil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dengan kilat mata nakal mendengar kalimat Sungmin, lelaki itu melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang tertawa riang padanya. Menangkup tangan wanita itu dalam telapak tangannya saat sampai disana. "Apakah tangan kananmu tidak gerah berada di dalam saku celana terus Kyu?" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan aneh Sungmin, lelaki itu menggeleng perlahan menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Bukankah aku terlihat tampan jika seperti ini?" Sungmin tersenyum manis dan mengangguk pada Kyuhyun, ya! dia mengakui Kyuhyun memang sangat tampan dengan setelan jas dan celana dengan kain katun hitam yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya.

"Kau memang tampan, dan aku mencintaimu" manik mata Kyuhyun berkilat nakal mendengar ucapan Sungmin, kedua belah bibirnya melengkung mengulas senyum penuh arti pada Sungmin.

_Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu sayang_

0o0o0

Jungmo menatap serius layar laptop di depannya, manik matanya menatap serius sederet kalimat yang tertera di layar laptop itu. "Haaah…" helaan nafas gusar berhembus dari bibirnya saat membaca sederet kalimat yang tertera di sana.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan informasinya?" Jungmo segera mengalihkan tatapannya menatap seseorang yang berbicara padanya. "Belum, tak ada informasi sama sekali mengenai tuan Lee Sooman" Jungmo menjawab dengan mengulas senyum manis pada sosok wanita di depannya.

"Lalu bagaimana kabar nona Sungmin bersama pengawal barunya?"

"Kyuhyun?" wanita itu menganggukan kepalanya dengan alis yang terangkat menjawab pertanyaan Jungmo

"Ya, mereka baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun menjaga nona Sungmin dengan baik" Jungmo menjawab seraya melangkah santai pada wanita itu. "Benarkah? Kuharap dia bisa menjaga nona Sungmin dengan baik sementara kau bersamaku" Wanita itu tersenyum nakal pada Jungmo, tangan lentiknya segera memeluk leher lelaki itu saat sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Kau sangat nakal Hyuna-ah" Jungmo terkekeh sensual pada wanita bernama Hyuna itu, tangan kekarnya meremas lembut paha Hyuna dan menghimpit tubuh wanita itu di tembok.

"Ya, dan karena kenakalanku kau rela berbohong pada nona Sungmin"

"Hei! Aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong padanya" Jungmo merenggut kesal mendengar kalimat mengejek Hyuna padanya, lelaki itu semakin menghimpit tubuh wanita itu dan menempelkan tubuh bawahnya di selangkangan Hyuna.

"Benarkah?" Hyuna bertanya sensual seraya mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jungmo, jemari lentiknya mengelus lembut bahu lelaki itu dan menatap nakal padanya.

"Tentu saja sayang, aku masih mencari informasi ayahnya meskipun kita berbulan madu" Jungmo menjawab serak seraya meremas payudara Hyuna yang tertutupi gaun hitam tipis di pangkal paha.

"Uhhm… Tapi kau berbohong pada nona Sungmin" Hyuna berkata serak di sela desahannya pada Jungmo yang terkekeh mendengar kalimatnya. "Oh! Ayolah sayang, itu bukan kebohongan besar. Dan sekarang diamlah biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini" Jungmo berkata serak seraya meremas kasar bokong Hyuna dan menekan bagian bawah wanita itu pada kejantanannya.

"Eunggghh… kau sungguh liar tuan" Jungmo terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan menggoda Hyuna, lelaki itu tak berniat menjawab ucapan wanita itu dan memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya.

0o0o0

Sungmin baru saja selesai mandi saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah bersandar dengan mata tertutup di pinggir ranjang kamarnya, wanita itu sungguh terpesona melihat ketampanan Kyuhyun yang hanya di sinari cahaya lampu yang remang. Melangkah mendekati lelaki itu tanpa menyadari dirinya hanya memakai handuk sebatas paha.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku Kyu?" Kyuhyun membuka perlahan kelopak matanya dan tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Kau sudah selesai mandi? Apa tidak dingin hanya memakai kain tipis itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya santai tanpa mengacuhkan pertanyaan wanita itu.

Sungmin segera menatap dirinya sendiri saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, wanita itu memekik kaget saat menyadari dirinya hanya memakai handuk tipis. "Tenanglah sayang, kita bahkan hampir _melakukan_nya dua hari lalu" Kyuhyun berucap sensual saat melihat tangan Sungmin bergerak gugup menutupi tubuhnya sendiri.

Lelaki itu perlahan bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya di meja rias Sungmin seraya terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah wajah wanita itu. "Kyu!" Sungmin memekik kesal melihat Kyuhyun menatap nakal padanya, pipi wanita itu bersemu merah saat mendengar kalimat sensual yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melangkah kesal dan kaki di hentakan menuju ranjang kamarnya, menghempaskan lembut tubuhnya di ranjang itu. "Kau sangat menyebalkan" Sungmin menggerutu kesal pada Kyuhyun yang terkekeh di depannya, wanita itu memeluk erat tubuhnya saat merasakan hawa dingin menyentuh kulitnya yang tidak tertutupi handuk tipis.

"Pakai bajumu sayang, kau bisa kedinginan hanya memakai kain tipis itu" Kyuhyun berucap lembut pada Sungmin seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaian wanita itu, memilihkan piyama tidur untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat melihat piyama tidur cream di lemari itu, lelaki itu segera meraih piyama itu dan menghempaskannya di ranjang tepat di samping Sungmin.

"Pakai piyama itu jika kau tidak ingin kedinginan sayang" Sungmin segera meraih piyama itu dan berlari ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menyeringai melihatnya. Lelaki itu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan meletakannya di meja nakas di depan ranjang Sungmin.

"Kyu, kau masih di sana?" Kyuhyun menatap datar pintu kamar mandi itu saat mendengar teriakan Sungmin. "Ya sayang" Kyuhyun berujar datar dengan senyum sinis menghiasi wajahnya, lelaki itu mendecih pelan saat melihat foto Sungmin dan ayahnya di meja nakas. "Kalian bahagia di saat aku menderita kehilangan mereka" Kyuhyun bergumam lirih dengan mata yang berkilat geram melihat foto itu, rahang lelaki itu mengeras menahan amarah saat mengingat kembali kenangan buruknya saat berumur 13 tahun.

'Cklek' derit pintu itu berhasil menghentakan lamunan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu menatap Sungmin yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan piyama tidur _cream_ yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas paha dengan perpotongan leher yang rendah.

"Bagaimana?" Sungmin bertanya gugup seraya menundukan kepalanya dan memainkan jemari tangannya resah. "Kau selalu cantik sayang" Kyuhyun berucap seraya melangkah mendekati Sungmin dan menarik pergelangan tangan wanita itu menuju ranjang.

"Kau mau minum _wine_?" Kyuhyun bertanya seraya beranjak mengambil sebotol _wine_ di meja nakas, lelaki itu mengayunkan _wine_ itu di depan wajah Sungmin dan mengulas senyum sensual.

"Hei! sejak kapan itu berada di sini?" Sungmin terkekeh anggun di tengah pertanyaannya. "Saat kau mandi sayang" Kyuhyun berkata santai dan menuangkan _wine_ itu di gelas mereka, tersenyum tipis saat menyerahkan gelas _wine_ itu pada Sungmin.

Lelaki itu menghirup perlahan aroma _wine_ di gelasnya dan meneguknya perlahan. "Apa kau selalu terlihat seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menjauhkan gelasnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Apa?" alis Kyuhyun terangkat menatap wajah cantik di depannya, lelaki itu meletakan gelasnya di meja nakas dan kembali menatap Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya _intens_.

"Apa kau selalu terlihat mempesona setiap melakukan sesuatu?" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan konyol Sungmin, mata lelaki itu menyipit di tengah tawaannya. "Menurutmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya singkat dengan aksen sensual pada Sungmin, lelaki itu melangkah menuju meja rias dan mendudukan dirinya di sana.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau selalu terlihat mempesona dan memikat setiap melakukan sesuatu" kembali kekehan geli tercipta dari bibir Kyuhyun, manik kelamnya berkilat geli melihat wajah gugup Sungmin saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Kau juga selalu terlihat manis dan anggun dalam hal apapun nona, aku bahkan tidak percaya kau lebih tua dua tahun dariku" manik Kyuhyun berkilat geli melihat Sungmin tersipu dengan ekspresi kesal padanya. "Hei! Aku memang lebih tua darimu!" Sungmin memekik kesal seraya meletakan kasar gelas _wine_nya di meja nakas dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Menyebalkan!" Sungmin menggerutu kesal dengan kelopak mata terpejam, tingkah wanita itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan melangkah mendekatinya. "Siapa yang menyebalkan sayang?" Kyuhyun bertanya geli pada Sungmin dan membaringkan tubuhnya di menghadap Sungmin yang berbaring terlentang.

"Tentu saja kau! Kau sangat menyebalkan Kyu!" Sungmin memekik lirih saat merasakan Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di sampingnya, jantung wanita itu kembali berdegup kencang saat merasakan hembusan nefas lelaki itu di ceruk lehernya.

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku sayang" Kyuhyun berucap dalam dan menelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin, menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan di kulit putih itu, tangannya bergerak memeluk perut Sungmin.

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang merasakan Kyuhyun berada sangat dekat dengannya, wanita itu kembali bergairah merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam.

"Kyu?"

"Hmm…"

"Kau tidur?" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dan menggeleng perlahan, lelaki itu mengambil tangan Sungmin dan meletakannya di surai _dark brown_nya. "Aku hanya lelah sayang" Sungmin menatap lembut wajah rupawan Kyuhyun, jemari lentiknya bergerak mengelus surai lelaki itu.

"Kau memang menyebalkan Kyu, tapi aku menyukai semua sifatmu" Sungmin berucap lembut dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kyuhyun, manik _foxy_nya terpejam kala rasa kantuk mulai menyergapnya.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun bertanya serak seraya mengecup kulit leher Sungmin, menggerakan tangannya melepaskan rengkuhannya. "Ya, selain menyebalkan kau juga baik kepadaku" Sungmin berucap lirih di tengah kantuknya, wanita itu terlelap setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang menyeringai mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun segera beranjak saat merasakan nafas Sungmin yang teratur, lelaki itu menatap tajam wajah manis yang tengah terlelap itu dan tersenyum pongah dengan kilat mata tajam. "Sayangnya kau belum tahu semua tentangku sayang" Kyuhyun berucap lirih dengan nada sensual, lelaki itu mengambil ponselnya dan memasukannya di saku celananya.

Mengambil _wine_ dan dua buah gelas di meja nakas dan melangkah keluar kamar. "Tapi kau akan melihatnya sebentar lagi sayang" berucap lirih di ambang pintu dan menutupnya perlahan.

0o0o0

Kyuhyun melangkah angkuh di rumah mewah itu, suara gesekan sepatunya menggema di ruangan dengan cahaya remang itu. "Kyuhyun_-ssi_" Kyuhyun menatap datar sosok Jungmo yang berdiri angkuh di ambang pintu, lelaki rupawan itu melangkah mendekati Jungmo dengan senyum pongah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa kabar Jungmo_-ssi_?" Kyuhyun bertanya santai dengan mata yang berkilat tajam, lelaki itu melirik sekilas tas besar yang tengah di genggam Jungmo.

"Cukup baik, di mana nona Sungmin?" Jungmo menganggukan kepalanya sekilas, dan berucap datar pada Kyuhyun. "Dia sudah tidur di kamarnya" Kyuhyun menjawab datar dan memasukan tangannya di saku celana. "Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya saat bersamamu?" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil dengan mata yang berkilat nakal saat mendengar pertanyaan penuh selidik dari Jungmo.

"Hanya sebuah _kejadian kecil_, tidak masalah" Jungmo menggepalkan tangannya saat mendengar kalimat sensual Sungmin, lelaki itu bisa melihat kilat mata nekal Kyuhyun saat mengucapkannya. "Benarkah? Kuharap itu bukan masalah besar" Jungmo berucap dengan nada bergetar di setiap kalimatnya, lelaki itu menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum angkuh padanya.

"Tentu bukan Jungmo_-ssi_, jadi bagaimana perjalananmu? Tidak kuduga kau selesai lebih cepat dari waktu yang kuperkirakan" Kyuhyun berucap santai pada Jungmo, lelaki itu masih setia di tempatnya tanpa berniat menggeser tubuhnya sedikitpun.

"Ya, aku pulang lebih cepat" Jungmo berucap singkat mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga nona Sungmin, kau sudah bekerja dengan baik" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis mendengar kalimat datar Jungmo, lelaki itu mengulurkan tanganya dan menjabat tangan Jungmo.

"Tidak masalah, aku harus pulang sekarang" Kyuhyun berucap santai dan melangkah menjauhi Jungmo, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat berada beberapa meter dari Jungmo dan berdiri membelakangi lelaki itu.

"Jungmo_-ssi_" Jungmo membalikan tubuhnya menatap Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana bulan madumu dengan Hyuna? Kuharap kau sudah menyampaikan salamku pada mantan kekasihku itu" Kyuhyun berucap angkuh dan menlanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Jungmo yang menatap geram padanya.

"Brengsek!"

0o0o0

Sungmin mengerjabkan kelopak matanya perlahan saat cahaya matahari memaksa masuk ke retina matanya, jemari lentiknya bergerak pelan memijat keningnya. "Kyu" Sungmin bergumam pelan dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok rupawan itu. Wanita itu beranjak pelan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menguap pelan. "Kyu?" Sungmin segera beranjak dan melangkah keluar kamar mencari sosok Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya saat berada di ruang makan, wanita itu memekik lirih saat melihat sosok Jungmo yang tengah duduk santai di meja makan. "Jungmo_-ah_!" Sungmin memekik senang seraya berlari kecil menuju meja makan dan mendudukan dirinya di sana.

"Selamat pagi nona"

"Pagi, kapan kau pulang?" Sungmin bertanya riang dengan mata yang mengerjap polos membuat Jungmo tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Semalam saat kau tidur" Jungmo menjawab datar dengan mata yang menatap lembut wanita di depannya.

"Astaga! Maaf aku tidak menyambutmu" Sungmin menatap menyesal pada Jungmo, wanita itu menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya membuat senyum Jungmo semakin merekah. Tangan lelaki itu mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa nona" Sungmin tersenyum manis mendengar kalimat Jungmo, manik matanya kembali mengedar mencari sosok yang ingin di temuinya. "Kau mencari Kyuhyun?" Jungmo bertanya datar pada Sungmin, menghilangkan aksen formal di setiap kalimatnya.

"_Ne_, kau melihatnya?" Sungmin kembali menatap Jungmo saat menanyakan hal itu, wanita itut ersenyum canggung saat melihat tatapan menyelidik Jungmo padanya.

"Dia sudah pulang semalam saat aku datang"

"Benarkah? Jadi dia tidak akan bekerja lagi?" Sungmin bertanya resah tanpa mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Jungmo. "Tidak nona, tugasnya hanya sampai aku kembali. Dia tidak akan bekerja lagi karena aku sudah kembali" Jungmo menjawab datar tanpa menatap Sungmin, lelaki itu menuangkan teh hangat yang di buatnya ke cangkir dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Begitu…" Sungmin berucap lirih dengan pandangan sendu menatap cangkir di depannya. "Kau menyukainya?" Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan Jungmo, wanita itu mengangguk malu dengan pipi bersemu.

Raut wajah Jungmo mengeras saat melihat reaksi Sungmin, tangannya menggepal erat di bawah meja. "Sungmin_-ah_" Sungmin mengernyitkan alis bingung mendengar nada suara Jungmo yang bergetar. "Hmm" Jungmo menghela nafas meredam emosinya saat melihat wajah polos Sungmin. Lelaki itu tidak bisa memarahi wanita ini.

"Kau belum mandi nona" Sungmin mendecih kesal mendengar kalimat santai Jungmo, wanita itu segera beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah menuju tangga tanpa menatap Jungmo dan memasuki kamarnya.

"Yesung-ssi" Lelaki bernama Yesung itu segera menghampiri Jungmo saat mendengar panggilan lelaki itu. "Ada apa?" Yesung berucap datar saat telah berada di hadapan Jungmo. "Kenapa kau memilih Cho Kyuhyun untuk menjaga nona Sungmin?" Jungmo bertanya datar dan menatap mengintimidasi pada Yesung yang menatap datar padanya.

"Hei! bukankah dia bekerja dengan baik, lagipula istrimu juga mengenalnya dengan baik" Yesung berucap sinis pada Jungmo, lelaki itu segera beranjak pergi tanpa mengacuhkan pandangan tajam Jungmo.

"Cho Kyuhyun brengsek!" Jungmo bergumam lirih dengan tangan menggepal erat saat mengucapkan nama itu. Lelaki itu segera meraih ponselnya dan mendekatkan di telinganya saat menunggu panggilan itu terhubung.

"_Yeobosseo?_"

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"_Jungmo-ssi_" rahang Jungmo mengeras saat mendengar kekehan geli Kyuhyun di _line_ ponselnya, lelaki itu menghela nafas untuk meredam emosinya.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

"_Hei! Apa maksudmu Jungmo-ssi_" Jungmo tersenyum sinis saat mendengar nada tidak suka dari Kyuhyun saat mengatakan kalimat itu, lelaki itu meneguk pelan the hangatnya.

"Aku mengenalmu Kyuhyun-ssi, dan aku tahu kau bukan orang baik" terdengar kekehan sinis dari line ponsel Jungmo, lelaki itu mengernyitkan alis mendengar kekehan Kyuhyun.

"_Apa kau menganggapku orang jahat karena aku mencampakan istrimu setelah merenggut keperawanannya_?" Jungmo meletakan dengan kasar cangkir di tangannya saat mendengar kalimat sakratisme Kyuhyun.

"Brengsek! Jangan pernah mengganggu nona Sungmin lagi!" Jungmo berucap geram pada Kyuhyun, lelaki itu menggepalkan tangannya saat kembali mendengar kekehan geli Kyuhyun.

"_Hei! Kau bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan 'malam pertama' istrimu, dan kau ingin mendapatkannya dari Sungmin. Menyedihkan_" rahang Jungmo mengeras mendengar kalimat sinis Kyuhyun.

"_Ah! Kuberi tahu kau satu hal Jungmo-ssi_" tubuh Jungmo menegang saat Kyuhyun berucap datar padanya, lelaki itu tahu kalimat datar Kyuhyun mengandung bom yang mengancam di setiap ucapannya.

"_Aku sudah merasakan seluruh tubuhnya, dan mungkin sudah mendapatkan 'malam pertama'nya_"Jungmo membeku di tempatnya mendengar kalimat sensual Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pernah mendekati nona Sungmin lagi Cho Kyuhyun brengsek!" Jungmo segera memutuskan panggilannya setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, lelaki itu melayangkan kepalan tangannya di dinding meredam emosinya.

"Brengsek!"

0o0o0

Kyuhyun tersenyum pongah saat panggilan itu berakhir, terkekeh geli dengan pandangan tajam setelahnya. "Donghae_-ah_" Kyuhyun berucap datar pada lelaki bernama Donghae yang tengah duduk santai di sofa. "Hmm…" lelaki bernama Dobghae itu bergumam dingin menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun, membuat lelaki itu tersenyum sinis pada Donghae.

"Aku ingin kau menyingkirkannya" Donghae menganggukan kepalanya mendengar kalimat dingin Kyuhyun, melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis menatap foto Jungmo dan Sungmin di dinding kamarnya, mengambil pisau lipatnya dan melemparkannya tepat mengenai gambar Jungmo. "Sudah waktunya meyingkirkanmu Jungmo_-ssi_" bisikan lirihnya menggema di ruangan hening itu.

0o0o0

Sungmin tengah menatap serius tablet di hadapannya saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi mengantarkan lagu ballad kesukaannya, tangan lentiknya segera mengambil ponsel itu dan memekik senang melihat nama Kyuhyun tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Kyu!" terdengar kekehan geli disana saat Sungmin memekik riang, wanita itu segera melangkah menuju ranjang dan merebahkan dirinya di sana.

"_Hai sayang, kau sedang apa?_" Sungmin tertawa anggun mendengar nada lembut Kyuhyun, wanita itu meraih tabletnya dan membaca sekilas kalimat yang tertera di sana. "Hum… mencari informasi mengenai _appa_ku" alis Sungmin melengkung saat tidak mendengar suara Kyuhyun setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"_Benarkah? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi_" Sungmin kembali membaca kembali membaca kalimat yang tertera di tabletnya saat suara berat Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

"Belum, tapi Jungmo masih mencarinya. Kau tahu aku menyesal tidak mengantarnya di rumah sakit saat itu" suara Sungmin terdengar lirih saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, wanita itu memejamkan matanya menahan air matanya.

"Mungkin jika aku ikut, _appa_ku tidak akan hilang, atau aku bisa bersamanya saat dia kesepian di sana" setitik kristal bening meluncur dari kelopak mata Sungmin, wanita itu tersentak dan segera menghapus air matanya seraya mengulas senyum miris.

"Maaf" Sungmin berucap lirih pada Kyuhyun, wanita itu terdiam menanti ucapan Kyuhyun saat keheningan kembali menyapanya.

"_Kau sangat menyayangi tuan Lee?_" nada datar Kyuhyun kembali menyapa pendengaran Sungmin setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. "Tentu saja, hanya dia yang kumiliki di dunia ini" Sungmin berucap lembut pada Kyuhyun, wanita itu tersenyum kecil saat sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benaknya.

"Dan mungkin aku memiliki seseorang yang ku sayangi selain _appa_ku di dunia ini" tatapan Sungmin melembut saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, wanita itu meletakan tabletnya dan meraih sebuah bantal kemudian memeluknya.

"_Benarkah? Siapa orang beruntung itu?_" Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang mendengar pertanyaan sensual Kyuhyun menyapa pendengarannya, wanita itu menghela nafas menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun" terdengar kekehan kecil Kyuhyun di sana saat Sungmin mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"_Kau sangat mencintaiku?_" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kalimat dan kekehan geli Kyuhyun, wanita itu merebahkan kepalanya di bantal yang di peluknya. "Tentu saja, kau tidak percaya?" kembali kekehan terdengar saat Sungmin berucap dengan sedikit memekik, membuat wanita itu kesal.

"_Baiklah aku percaya_" bibir Sungmin melengkung saat suara lembut Kyuhyun menyapa pendengarannya. Manik foxy itu mengerjab resah saat sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benaknya, wanita itu sangat canggung untuk menanyakan kalimat yang menurutnya memalukan.

"Uhm… Kyu?"

"_Hmm…_" jantung Sungmin berdetak cepat saat suara berat Kyuhyun terdengar, wanita itu menganggukan kepalanya seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

**TBC**

**Special Thank's To :**

**H**eeKity, **d**eviyanti137, **G**uest, **p**aprikapumpkin, **z**i'Pumpkins, **k**yuminring, **d**essykyumin, **n**urichan4, **M**aximumelf, **c**larakyumin, **m**otochika28, **W**ONkyumin, **a**udrey musaena, **k**yuminalways89, **A**nother Girl In Another Place, **k**yuminalways89, **h**yukmyboo, **m** , **t**yaindri, **h**orisiwon, **m**innie kyumin, **D**eyyerra, **I**am E.L.F and JOYer.

**Gomawo buat yang udah review, memfollow dan memfavorithan ff ini*hug* gimana, membosankan? Mianhae ini belum ke problem kok! Chapter2 selanjutnya bakal masuk ke problem, mungkin 1 atau 2 chapter lagi udah problem. Ok! Sekarang mau bales review dulu.**

**HeeKity** : semoga aja dia ga' nyakitin Umin gomawo udah review

**deviyanti137** : kayak dia emang udah keterlaluan, nanti aku ceramahin dia ne castnya nanti bermunculan seiring dengan cerita gomawo udah review

**Guest** : Ini udah lanjut chingu gomawo udah review

**paprikapumpkin** : ayooo gerah kenapa*smirks* hehehe aku juga terjerat sama pesona changmin O.o kakinya Sooman harabojhie ga' di amputasi kok, Cuma lumpuh aja. Kalo masalah Kyu jatuh cinta ama ming nanti aku tanyain ke orangnya*loh* semoga aja Kyu ga sampai ngebunuh Ming. Gomawo udah review ne

**zi'Pumpkin** : iya tega banget si Kyu nyakitin Ming, nanti gajinya aku potong*plak* gomawo udah review ne

**kyuminring** : Iya sih Kyu emang kurang ajar banget*di gampar* gomawo udah review ne

**dessykyumin** : wkwkwk iya genit (?) banget tu serpihan kayu, emang tu bibir seksinya kyu ga' bisa di rem kalo ngomong. Semoga aja Kyu jatuh cinta ne~ gomawo udah review

**nurichan4** : aduh! Jangan timpukin pake labu chingu bwahahaha iya biarin aja dia di siksa gomawo udah review ne~

**Maximumelf** : iya dia jadi Casanova sensual keknya di sini gomawo udah review ne

**clarakyumin** : hmm… aku udah tanyain ke Kyu, dia bilang sakit lah! Tapi karna tuntutan peran terpaksa dia ngiris tangannya, kalo ga' dia ga dapet gaji *smirks* berdoa aja Kyu bakal jatuh hati sama Ming ne~ gomawo udah review

**motochika28** : OMO! Semoga aja Kyu ke goda gegara Ming, dan semoga aja dia ga Psycho ne

**WONkyumin **: ga apa kok chingu iya kasian tuh si Umin nanti deh Kyu hukum. Ini udah update chingu, gomawo udah review ne

**Audrey musaena** : gomawo eonie, ini kata-katanya udah ada yang di ubah sedikit gomawo udah saran ne eon*hug*

**Kyuminalways89** : kayaknya iya dia mau balas dendam, semoga aja dia dapat karma ne~ tenang entar dia aku siksa kalo udah di rumah gomawo udah review ne

**Another Girl In Another** Place : hehehe, cepetkan eon iya Kyu emang bad boy banget disini, entar dendamnya bakal di kasih tahu kok eon, ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review ne eon

: gomawo saeng semoga aja Kyu ga ngebunuh Ming ne~ ini udah lanjut. Gomawo reviewnya ne~

**tyaindri **: makasih yaaaa...

**horisiwon** : Bukan ini murni dari pikiran gaje aku : terinspirasi sama lagu Club. No 1 suju juga emang ada ff yang sama kayak ini chingu?

**minnie kyumin** : gyaaa... yadongnya kumat. Hehehe gomawo udah review ne

**Iam E.L.F and JOYer** : iya itu si Kyu emang kejam sama Umin, hmm... kalo yg masalah itu nnti di jelasin kok

**Ok! Gomawo yang udh review. Dan seperti kemaren **

**+20 = Continue**

**-20 = Discontinue**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**FB : Shinta Movic**

**Twitter : shinta_soohyun (mention for follback **** )**


	4. Chapter 4

**You Are My Weakness**

**Genre : Romance , Thrill, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Jungmo, Lee Sooman, etc.**

**Part : ****4/?**

**Warning : Genderswitch , Miss Typo**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya menyalurkan inspirasi melalui cerita, ff ini hanya pelampiasan khayalan saya yang terlalu tinggi. Jadi apabila anda semua tidak menyukai ff ini saya harap anda tidak usah membacanya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_Disini bayangin rambut Kyu kayak di MV Bonama_

"Uhm… Kyu?"

"_Hmm…_" jantung Sungmin berdetak cepat saat suara berat Kyuhyun terdengar, wanita itu menganggukan kepalanya seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

**0o0o0**

Sungmin semakin resah saat keheningan kembali menyapanya, jantungnya berdegup cepat saat suara Kyuhyun belum terdengar.

"_Mungkin_" pandangan Sungmin meredup saat mendengar nada datar Kyuhyun, menghela nafas lirih sarat kekecewaan. "Begitu…" Sungmin bergumam lirih pada Kyuhyun.

"_Hei! jangan sedih sayang, aku harus pergi sekarang. I call you back soon, good night_" Terdengar kekehan kecil Kyuhyun di sana sebelum lelaki itu memutuskan panggilannya.

"Dasar menyebalkan" Sungmin bergumam kesal setelah panggilan itu berakhir, tangannya memeluk erat bantalnya dan memejam kelopak matanya kala rasa kantuk menyapanya. "Selamat malam Kyu" bergumam lirih sebelum terlelap.

**0o0o0**

Kyuhyun memasukan ponselnya di saku dan berdecih sinis dengan senyum pongah menghiasi wajah tampannya, suara gesekan sepatunya menggema di lorong dengan cahaya remang itu. Tangan putihnya terulur menggengam _hendle_ pintu dan memutarnya.

"Selamat malam Sooman_-ssi_, maaf mengganggu tidurmu" Sooman segera membuka matanya saat suara berat Kyuhyun terdengar, lelaki paruh baya itu segera menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam sosok rupawan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maumu Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun tersenyum pongah saat kalimat lirih terucap dari bibir Sooman, lelaki itu segera menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukan dirinya di sana. "Kau tahu pasti apa yang aku mau Sooman_-ssi_" tubuh Sooman menegang saat kalimat dengan nada mengancam itu terucap dari bibir sensual Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumnya seraya mengeluarkan ponsel di sakunya dan menggerakan jemarinya di layar ponsel itu. "Kau tahu putrimu sangat mudah di permainkan" Kyuhyun berucap santai seraya memperlihatkan video dirinya dan Sungmin pada Sooman.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sooman—_ssi_?" Kyuhyun tersenyum angkuh saat melihat wajah Sooman yang mengeras melihat video dirinya dan Sungmin.

"Kau tahu aku mengambil video ini kemarin malam, ya… Kau tentu tahu bagaimana aku mengambilnya saat Sungmin sedang di kamar mandi" Sooman menatap dingin pada Kyuhyun, tangannya segera merebut ponsel lelaki itu dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Kau memang brengsek Cho Kyuhyun" Sooman mendesis tajam pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum melihat perbuatannya.

"Hei! kau yang membuatku seperti ini Sooman_—__ssi_" kekehan meremehkan meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, lelaki itu membungkuk sedikit mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan menyimpannya di saku celananya.

"Kau yang membentuk diriku seperti ini Sooman_—__ssi_" pandangan mata Kyuhyun berubah dingin saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, berjalan santai mengelilingi sosok Sooman yang terdiam di kursi rodanya.

"Ini semua kesalahanmu Sooman_—__ssi_" Kyuhyun berbisik lirih di telinga Sooman, menghembuskan nafasnya pelan di area itu. "Dan aku akan membalasnya kembali" Sooman membeku mendengar kalimat dengan nada mengancam dari Kyuhyun.

Pandangan matanya kosong menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang telah menghilang di balik pintu. "Ini semua salahku" lelaki tua itu bergumam lirih di ruangan dengan cahaya remang itu, menekan pelan dada kirinya saat rasa sakit di jantungnya mulai terasa.

"Maaf"

**0o0o0**

Jungmo berlari kecil menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman rumah Sungmin, membuka dengan tergesa pintu mobilnya dan memasukan tubuhnya kala rintik hujan semakin deras. Tangannya segera menghidupkan pemanas mobil saat hawa dingin menyapanya.

Jungmo segera memutar kuncinya dan melajukan Audi A5 itu membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Lelaki itu memfokuskan pandanganya ke jalanan saat hujan lebat mulai menutupi pandangannya. Jemari tangannya terulur menggenggam ponselnya saat suara berisik terdengar dari benda kotak itu.

"_Yeobeosseo_?"

"…"

"Aku hampir sampai sayang" Jungmo mengulas senyum lembut saat mendengar suara istrinya, lelaki itu sedikit terkikik saat nada kesal terdengar dari _line_ ponselnya.

"…"

"Mungkin aku akan ke pom bensin dulu sebelum ke apartemenmu"

"…"

"Maksudku apartemen kita" Jungmo segera mengoreksi kalimatnya saat mendengar istrinya menggerutu kesal.

"…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu" lelaki itu segera memutuskan panggilannya setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dan tersenyum kecil setelah.

"Dan mungkin aku juga mencintai_nya_" Jungmo bergumam lirih pada dirinya sendiri, lelaki itu sedikit memperlambat kecepatan mobilnya saat pom bensin mulai terlihat dan memutar stir kemudi mobilnya memasuki area pom bensin.

Jungmo sedikit menurunkan kaca jendelanya dan memberikan beberapa lembar won pada lelaki petugas pom bensin itu, mengenyitkan keningnya melihat tatapan penuh arti petugas pom bensin itu. lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan memejamkan matanya menikmati music klasik dari _dvd car_ mobilnya.

"Tuan!" Jungmo segera membuka matanya saat jendela mobilnya di ketuk dengan kasar oleh petugas pom bensin itu, lelaki itu segera menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan menatap kesal pada petugas pom bensin yang tampak panik melihatnya.

"Ada ap_—_"

DUAR!

Jungmo menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar bunyi ledakan di pom bensin itu, lelaki itu membelalakan matanya saat api membakar pom bensin di sampingnya. Jungmo segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari keluar menghampiri petugas pom bensin yang tampak panik di tempatnya.

Lelaki itu segera menarik tangan petugas pom bensin itu dan sedikit menyeretnya menuju mobilnya, Jungmo segera berlari memutar dan memasuki mobilnya saat petugas pom bensin itu sudah di dalam mobil.

Lelaki itu melirik cemas petugas pom bensin yang duduk diam di jok mobilnya. "Kau tidak ap—"

'BUGH'

Jungmo meringis perih menyentuh sudut bibirnya, matanya menatap tajam petugas pom bensin. Sedikit melirik _name tag_ petugas pom bensin itu, 'Lee Donghae'.

Jungmo membelalakan matanya saat Donghae menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan, berontak dan mencengkram tangan Donghae yang membekapnya. Tubuh lelaki itu sedikit melemas kala aroma menyengat dari sapu tangan itu mulai terhirup.

"_Well_ sampai jumpa di neraka tuan" Jungmo sedikit menegang sebelum terjatuh setelah mendengar kalimat datar Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum sinis sebelum keluar dari mobil dan menatap datar api yang masih membakar pom bensin itu, berjalan santai mendekati kobaran api tanpa mengacuhkan rintik hujan yang membasahi bajunya.

Tangan lelaki itu segera mengambil kotak sedang di dekatnya dan menumpahkan cairan menyengat dalam kotak itu di lantai yang di pijaknya dan membiarkan cairan menyengat itu mengalir ke bawah mobil Jungmo. Bibir lelaki itu melengkung mengulas senyum dingin dengat kilat mata tajam saat melihat hasil kerjanya.

Melangkah santai meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mengindahkan suara ledakan dan kobaran api yang semakin membesar di sana. "Semoga kau bahagia di neraka Jungmo_—ssi_" bergumam lirih bagai Lucifer di tengah hujan yang meredam ucapannya.

**0o0o0**

Sungmin sedikit berlari di lorong rumah sakit itu, derap langkahnya menggema di lorong yang hening itu. jantung wanita itu masih berdetak kencang mendengar kabar yang tadi di sampaikan Yesung padanya.

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat lelaki dengan jas putih keluar dari ruangan yang di tujunya. "Bagaimana keadaannya Kibum_—ssi_?" deru nafas Sungmin sedikit tersenggal saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, menggerakan jemari lentiknya mengusap bulir keringat di pelipisnya dan menatap resah wajah tampan di depannya.

"Api itu membakar sebagian tubuhnya Sungmin_—ssi_" tubuh Sungmin melemah mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Kibum, bibirnya mengatup rapat menanti ucapan Kibum tanpa berniat menyela.

"Sebuah keberuntungan kebakaran itu terjadi saat hujan sehingga apinya tidak terlalu besar dan cepat padam" Kibum tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah Sungmin sedikit melembut, dokter muda itu melangkah santai menuju kursi yang berderet di belakang tubuh Sungmin dan mendudukan dirinya di sana.

Tubuh Sungmin berbalik dan melangkah pelan menuju kursi, mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Kibum dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi itu.

"Apakah dia baik saja?" helaan nafas berat itu berhembus seiring dengan pertanyaan yang terucap dari bibir Sungmin, manik matanya terpejam saat punggungnya menyentuh sandaran kursi.

"Dia tidak bisa di katakan baik Sungmin_—ssi_, api itu sudah membakar tubuhnya. Sebuah keberuntungan Jungmo_—ssi_ masih hidup walau dia dalam keadaan koma saat ini" Kibum berucap datar pada Sungmin yang terdiam kaku mendengarnya.

"K_—_Koma?" pertanyaan dengan aksen dalam itu seolah menyentak tubuh Sungmin yang mengucapkannya, manik matanya segera menatap Kibum yang terseyum tipis padanya. "Dia koma Sungmin_—ssi_" ucapan datar Kibum berhasil membekukan tubuh Sungmin.

Manik mata wanita itu mentap kosong wajah dokter muda di sampingnya. "Dan kami belum bisa memastikan kapan Jungmo _—ssi_ akan sadar" dokter muda itu meneruskan kalimatnya saat melihat Sungmin terdiam, matanya menatap jam putih yang melingkar di tangannya dan kembali menatap Sungmin yang masih terdiam.

"Aku harus memeriksa pasien lain Sungmin_—ssi_, kami akan segera memindahkan Jungmo_—ssi _ke ruang ICU" dokter muda itu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan mengulas senyum tipis pada Sungmin sebelum melangkah meninggalkan wanita itu.

Sungmin masih terdiam kaku di tempatnya setelah mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Kibum, jemari tangannya bergerak menuju kepalanya dan meremas lembut surai di sekitar dahinya. Senyum miris terulas di bibir Sungmin seiring meluncurnya cairan bening dari kelopak matanya.

Tak ada isakan, wanita itu menangis dalam keheningan tanpa isakan yang meluncur dari bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Tangisan tanpa isakan yang seolah menggambarkan betapa pahit hal yang di alami hati rapuhnya, hati rapuh yang tersembunyi dalam sosok tegar yang selalu di perlihatkannya.

Sungmin memejamkan kelopak matanya mencegah cairan bening yang terus menetes membasahi pipinya, menghembuskan nafas dari bibirnya dengan tangan yang bergerak mengelus pipinya menghilangkan air mata di kulit mulusnya.

Manik matanya melirik ponsel di genggamannya saat lagu ballad berbunyi nyaring dari benda kotak itu, Sungmin menggerakan jemari lentiknya menyentuh layar ponsel itu dan menempelkannya di telinga kanannya.

"Hmm…"

"_Hei! Kau kenapa sayang?_" ada nada bingung yang terdengar dari Kyuhyun di line ponsel Sungmin, wanita itu menghela nafas saat nada bingung dan sedikit kesal dari Kyuhyun menyapa pendengarannya.

"Kyu…" ucapan dengan nada lirih keluar dari bibir Sungmin, jemari tanganya meremas lembut surai _brown_nya dan menekuk sikunya di paha dengan kepala tertunduk.

"_Kenapa sayang?_"

"Jungmo…" tak ada suara yang terdengar di line ponsel Sungmin saat kalimat lirih itu terucap dari bibirnya. "Jungmo kecelakaan Kyu, aku berada di Seoul International Hospital sekarang" Sungmin kembali bergumam lirih pada Kyuhyun saat tak ada suara yang terucap di bibir lelaki itu.

"_Aku akan kesana_" panggilan itu berakhir setelah kalimat dengan nada datar itu menyapa pendengaran Sungmin, tangan lentiknya bergerak menurunkan ponselnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Wanita itu menegakan tubuhnya beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah lemah menuju pintu di depannya, manik matanya menatap miris tubuh yang di balut perban di seluruh tubuhnya melalui kaca kecil dipintu itu, menggerakan jemari tangannya menutupi bibirnya saat pekikan kecil keluar.

Tubuh Sungmin berbalik dan merosot perlahan di depan pintu ruangan Jungmo, kakinya menekuk dengan punggung dan kepala yang bersandar di pintu kayu itu.

Pandangan mata Sungmin kembali kosong setelah melihat kondisi Jungmo, kondisi pengawal yang sudah di anggapnya saudara itu tidak bisa di katakan baik dengan perban yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

_Jungmo-ah…_

Gesekan sepatu itu menggema di lorong sepi itu, langkah kaki Kyuhyun melambat mendekati wanita yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu dengan lutut yang tertekuk. Bibirnya melengkung tajam menatap tubuh wanita itu. Kyuhyun semakin memperlambat langkahnya hingga nyaris tidak menimbulkan suara.

Matanya berkilat penuh arti saat tubuhnya berdiri tepat di depan Sungmin. "Sepertinya hanya tubuhmu yang berada di sini" Sungmin menatap datar sepasang sepatu yang di gunakan Kyuhyun, mendongkakan kepalanya menatap lelaki itu saat kalimat datar dengan aksen dalam itu menyapa pendengarannya.

"Kyu?"

"Kuharap kau tidak menganggapku orang lain dengan berucap seperti itu" Kyuhyun berucap datar dengan nada angkuh di kalimatnya saat mendengar panggilan bingung Sungmin yang seolah meragukan sosoknya yang berdiri di hadapan wanita itu.

"Maaf" kepala Sungmin tertunduk saat mengucapkan kalimat lirih itu, wanita itu menyadari nada sinis yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun bahwa lelaki itu kesal padanya.

"Santai saja sayang, jadi bagaimana keadaannya, apa dia selamat?" gesekan sepatu Kyuhyun kembali menggema di lorong itu saat lelaki itu melangkah menjauhi Sungmin mendekati kursi dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

Kyuhyun menatap penuh arti wanita yang masih menundukan kepala di depannya tanpa berniat menghibur wanita itu. "Kemarilah sayang" Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun saat mendengar suara lelaki itu yang menggema di sepanjang lorong.

Manik matanya menatap datar tangan Kyuhyun yang bersandar di kepala kursi dan mengetuk pelan kursi besi itu seraya tersenyum tipis.

Telapak tangan Sungmin menyentuh pelan lantai dingin di bawahnya dan sedikit menekuk sikunya dan berdiri setelah itu. Melangkah lemas dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang bersandar di bahu lelaki itu.

Kyuhyun mengerakan tangannya merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, tersenyum sinis melihat wajah dengan kelopak mata terpejam wanita itu. "Jadi bagaimana keadaannya, apa dia selamat?" kelopak mata Sungmin terbuka saat mendengar pertanyaan datar Kyuhyun.

Menghela nafas pelan dan mengangguk. "Dia selamat Kyu, tapi dia koma. Api itu membakar tubuhnya" Sungmin berucap lirih dengan jemari tangan bergerak mengelus poni yang menutupi wajahnya ke belakang. "Dia akan di pindahkan ke ruang ICU" Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Begitukah?" Kyuhyun berucap dengan aksen dalam dan kilat mata tajam pada Sungmin, tersenyum sinis saat kepala wanita itu mengangguk. "Aku rasa _itu lebih baik_" bibir itu melengkung tajam saat mengucapkan kalimat dalam itu, Kyuhyun menggerakan jemari lentiknya mengelus surai Sungmin.

"Kyu." Sungmin bergumam pelan dan membuka kelopak matanya mendongkak menatap Kyuhyun, mengulas senyum manis pada lelaki itu. "Aku senang kau selalu bersamaku" Sungmin berucap dengan menatap lembut wajah rupawan Kyuhyun, menggerakan jemari lentiknya mengelus pipi putih lelaki itu.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu sayang"

"Karena itu, aku ingin kau menjadi pengawalku lagi dan tinggal di rumahku." manik mata Kyuhyun berkilat tajam mendengar kalimat lembut Sungmin, senyum penuh arti tercipta di bibir sensualnya.

"Tentu saja sayang, kau akan senang dengan itu" suara berat dan senyum Kyuhyun seolah penyemangat bagi Sungmin, wanita itu mengulas senyum manis dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Kyuhyun.

**0o0o0**

Sungmin tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dan memainkan ponselnya, wanita itu sedang menunggu Kyuhyun yang pergi membeli minuman untuknya. Pagi ini dia terbangun dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak ada di sampingnya, lelaki itu mengirim pesan bahwa dia sedang membeli minuman untuknya.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mengingat sikap romantis Kyuhyun semalam, lelaki itu sungguh romantis dengan menjaganya semalaman di rumah sakit. Menemaninya menunggu Jungmo yang sudah berada di ruang ICU pagi ini.

_Dia sungguh baik dan romantis padaku_

Sungmin melebarkan senyumnya tanpa mengacuhkan seorang wanita yang mendudukan dirinya di sampingnya. "Sungmin_—ssi_" suara lembut dan tepukan di bahunya berhasil menyentakan Sungmin, manik matanya segera menatap wanita yang bersuara di sampingnya.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya melihat wanita cantik yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Hyuna_—ssi_!" Sungmin memekik senang pada wanita di depannya, tangan lentiknya menggenggam erat tangan wanita bernama Hyuna itu.

"Apa Jungmo baik-baik saja?" kilat mata senang Sungmin perlahan berubah sendu mendengar pertanyaan resah Hyuna, jemari lentiknya semakin mengerat menggenggam tangan wanita itu.

"Jungmo, dia koma" lengkungan bibir itu perlahan memudar seiring mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Sungmin, Hyuna menundukan kepalanya sendu menatap lantai di bawahnya.

"Kekasihmu akan baik-baik saja Hyuna_—ssi_" Hyuna tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat Sungmin, kepalanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali menatap wanita itu. "Sebenarnya aku dan Jungmo sudah menikah sungmin_—ssi_" Hyuna berucap datar pada Sungmin, kilat matanya sedikit berkilat geli melihat wajah terkejut Sungmin.

"Benarkah?! Astaga! Maaf aku tidak datang ke pernikahanmu" Sungmin memekik kaget di lorong rumah sakit itu, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan pandangan orang-orang yang menatap ke arahnya.

"Tidak apa, apakah aku bisa menjenguk suamiku?" Hyuna bertanya resah pada Sungmin, sedikit kecewa saat kepala wanita itu menggeleng pelan. "Dokter belum mengizinkan kita untuk menjenguknya" Hyuna menganggukan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan Sungmin.

"Kau menunggu Jungmo sendiri semalam?" pertanyaan dengan nada bingung itu terucap dari Hyuna, membuat Sungmin tersenyum malu mengingat kembali kejadian semalam. Kepala wanita itu menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, aku bersama seseorang"

"Siapa? Kekasihmu?" kulit mulus itu bersemu merah mendengar pertanyaan Hyuna, Sungmin hanya tersenyum malu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan wanita di depannya. Membuat Hyuna terkekeh kecil dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Lalu dimana dia?" Hyuna bertanya bingung seraya menatap sekitarnya saat tidak melihat seseorang yang menemani Sungmin. "Dia sedang pergi sebentar, mungkin_—_ah! itu dia!" Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya dan memekik kecil menatap seseorang yang berjalan santai di belakang tubuh Hyuna.

Hyuna tersenyum melihat wajah anggun Sungmin dan membalikan tubuhnya menatap sosok yang di tunjuk Sungmin. Mata wanita itu terbelalak menatap sosok yang menyeringai melihatnya, tubuh Hyuna membeku seiring dengan sosok itu yang menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis mendengar desisan tajam Hyuna, lelaki itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok Sungmin yang tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali Kyu?" Kyuhyun kembali melirik sekilas pada Hyuna yang terdiam kaku dengan wajah menegang dan kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Aku bertemu temanku tadi sayang, sedikit berbincang dengannya" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan kekehan kecil di akhir, lelaki itu segera menyerahkan minuman dan kotak kecil yang di genggamnya pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan tersenyum pongah dengan mata berkilat nakal pada sosok Hyuna. "Ah! Kyu, perkenalkan ini istri Jungmo" Sungmin sedikit memekik mengucapkan kalimat itu, tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun yang menatap sosok Hyuna.

"Kim Hyuna _imnidda_" Hyuna berucap canggung dengan nada takut pada kalimatnya, wanita itu menegakan punggungnya dan menyilangkan kakinya setelah itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan kilat mata nakal menatap Hyuna, lelaki itu menggenggam dan mengecup tangan Hyuna tanpa mengacuhkan tatapan terkejut Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun, dan _senang bertemu denganmu_"

**0o0o0**

Bibir Sungmin terkatup rapat sejak mereka keluar dari rumah sakit, wanita itu tidak berniat berbicara dengan Kyuhyun walau mereka telah sampai di rumah. Sungmin sungguh kesal menyaksikan apa yang di lakukan Kyuhyun di rumah sakit tadi, dan bertambah kesal saat lelaki itu hanya tersenyum santai saat melihat tatapan kesalnya.

_Dasar bodoh!_

Sungmin menatap kesal sosok Kyuhyun yang duduk santai di sofa ruang keluarga, lelaki itu hanya duduk dan masih setia memasang senyum sensualnya tanpa berniat mengacuhkannya.

Sungmin sungguh kesal dengan tingkah santai Kyuhyun saat dirinya tengah kesal, lelaki itu tidak berniat mengajaknya berbicara atau sekedar mengetahui bahwa dirinya sangat kesal sekarang. Hanya diam dan tidak mengindahkannya.

Sungmin menghentakan kakinya di lantai dan melangkah menuju dapur, mendudukan dirinya disana seraya masih menatap Kyuhyun. Oh! bahkan lelaki itu tidak mengacuhkannya saat dia lewat tadi.

_Apa dia terpesona dengan Hyuna?_

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat pemikiran itu melintas di benaknya, bibirnya mendecih lirih dengan pandangan mengejek.

_Tidak mungkin! Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu_

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan mengulas senyum manis, wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya di meja makan dan menghembuskan nafas pelan melalui bibirnya. Wanita itu masih kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak juga mengajaknya berbicara dan malah ikut diam dengan senyum menawan di bibirnya.

"Apa dia tidak tahu aku kesal padanya? Dasar lelaki bodoh!" Sungmin mengumpat lirih seraya menegakan kepalanya dan kembali menatap ruang keluarga, manik matanya terbelalak saat tidak mendapati Kyuhyun di sana.

Wanita itu dapat mendengar deru mesin mobil Kyuhyun meninggalkan halaman rumahnya. Oh! bahkan lelaki itu meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun. "Dia pergi?" Sungmin bergumam tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri, gurat kekesalan dan kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajah anggunnya.

Sungmin kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dan melangkah menuju sofa yang tadi di tempati Kyuhyun, mendudukan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Menyebalkan!" pekikan kesal Sungmin menggema di ruangan hening itu, wanita itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya menyadari rumahnya begitu hening.

_Kemana semua pelayan di rumahku?_

Jemari tangannya bergerak menepuk keningnya pelan saat menyadari semua pelayan di rumahnya mengambil cuti mereka selama sebulan. "Rumah ini semakin sepi" kalimat lirih terucap dari bibirnya dengan helaan nafas di akhir.

Sungmin melirik sekilas jam besar yang terletak di samping TV, wanita itu segera bangkit dan melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sungmin segera merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata saat sudah berada dikamarnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!" Sungmin bergumam kesal dengan alis mengernyit dan perlahan mengendur saat rasa kantuk mulai membawanya ke alam mimpi.

**0o0o0**

Hyuna melangkah resah mengitari grand piano di apartemennya, tangan lentiknya sedikit gemetar menggenggam segelas wine. Matanya berkali-kali melirik pintu apartemennya cemas, Hyuna sedikit memekik saat mendengar bunyi nyaring dari pintu apartemennya.

_Dia akan datang…_

Tubuhnya semakin bergetar saat bunyi nyaring itu terdengar terus menerus, Hyuna melangkah pelan menuju benda berbentuk kotak di samping pintu apartemennya. Melirik penuh curiga wajah seorang lelaki yang terlihat di layar itu.

Jemari telunjuknya menekan pelan tombol kecil di samping layar yang menampilkan wajah lelaki itu. "Ada apa?" Hyuna berucap datar menatap wajah lelaki yang sedang tersenyum di layar kecil itu.

"_Ada kiriman untuk anda_" Hyuna segera menekan tombol kecil di di sebeleh kanannya setelah mendengar pernyataan lelaki di layar monitornya.

Terdengar bunyi kecil saat kunci pintu itu terbuka, Hyuna segera melangkah mendekati pintu dan memutar _hendle_ pintu dengan sedikit tarikan kecil kebelakang. Mata wanita itu terbelalak kaget melihat sosok rupawan Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di depannya dengan senyum pongah dan tatapan nakal menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

Hyuna sedikit melirik sosok lelaki yang ada di layar _intercorm_nya tadi sedang berdiri angkuh di sebelah sosok rupawan itu.

_Dia…_

"_Well_, selamat malam sayang"

**TBC**

**Special Thank's To:**

**a**udrey musaena, **d**eviyanti137, **z**i'Pumpkins, **n**urichan4, **A**i Rin Lee, **k**mshipper, **d**essykyumin, **m**otochika28, **G**uest, **W**ONkyumin, **K**yuMinalways89, **c**larakyumin, **m**innie kyumin, **Z**aAra eviLKyu, **A**nother Girl in Another Place, **C**laudia Quintin, **a**bilhikmah**, l**alakms, **I**am E.L.F and JOYer, **E**vilBunnyJoy, **W**ine Couple137.

_**Buat yang udah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritekan cerita ini (dan penulisnya juga) jeongmal gomawooooo*BOW. Aku sungguh menghargai kalian yang masih mau membaca cerita ini dan bahkan mereviewnya. Terimakasih untuk semuanya*BOW**_

**Semakin membosankankah? Hmm… chapter depan bakal masuk tingkat permasalahan, Kyu bakal ngelakuin sesuatu ke Umin di chapter depan, so review yang banyak supaya aku tetap ngelanjutinnya and update cepat hehehe.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
